


Comfy

by emeiyonemillion



Series: Starrison Week 2020 [7]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Early Mornings, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, car cuddles, sleepy beatles, sorry this is extremely late, starrison week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: George didn't mean to fall asleep leaned against Ringo's shoulder, but he was just so tired and Ringo was just so comfortable.
Relationships: George Harrison & John Lennon & Paul McCartney & Ringo Starr, George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: Starrison Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909252
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Starrison Week





	Comfy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm so so sorry this is so late. On the last day of Starrison Week I went camping with some relatives and after we got back I just kept putting it off. But it's here now and I hope you enjoy! I'll be posting twice today since I probably won't be posting during the week because of school. Enjoy, and have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

George didn't mean to fall asleep leaned against Ringo's shoulder, but he was just so tired and Ringo was just so comfortable.

Being famous had its perks; you get discounts pretty much everywhere, the world basically worships you, oh and you're crazy fucking rich. But it also had its downsides, thus why three tired Beatles and Paul were packed inside a car at 4 in the morning heading to their next touring spot. Paul was sitting across from Ringo and George, squished just a bit closer to John than necessary. John didn't seem to mind much.

As the car hit yet another bump in the road George sprang back awake from his mini nap, and groaned when he remembered where he was.

"Tired?" Ringo asked. George nodded, his eyes half-lidded. He could feel himself falling into sleep again before the driver hit yet another bump, flinging him forward in his seat. He could vaguely hear a small chuckle from John, who was leaned against the window with his hand in Paul's.

"Bit uncomfy there, Georgie?" John snickered before the car jerked as it hit a pothole, John banging his head against the window. "Ow! Hey, watch it!" He called to the driver. Now it was the other three's turn to snicker.

"Bit umcomfy there, Johnny?" Ringo mocked.

"Oh piss off.." John pouted and crossed his arms, leaning back against the window. Silence overtook the car again as John nodded off against the window, George fighting his own exhaustion.

Ringo watched as George's eyelids fell and then fluttered back open again and again like clockwork for about 3 full minutes until eventually they didn't open; and George slumped against Ringo's shoulder, emitting small cat-like snores. Paul noticed this and sent a small smile Ringo's way as Ringo caressed his hand gently with his thumb. George stirred slightly, eyebrows knit together as he snuggled his face into the crook of Ringo's shoulder. He let out a sleepy, relaxed sigh, and Ringo pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I love you, Georgie. Sleep well."


End file.
